Nowadays, digital-to-analog converter systems are already used in different fields of application. In general, the digital-to-analog converter systems convert digital data received into an analog signal that can be processed subsequently. Typically, the digital-to-analog conversion is done in a periodic manner which might result in spurious signals in the output signal, which are unwanted.
In fact, the number of fields of application for digital-to-analog converter systems is limited by the spurious free dynamic range (SFDR) of the respective digital-to-analog converter system, namely the strength ratio of the fundamental signal to the strongest spurious signal in the output signal. Accordingly, it is important to provide a digital-to-analog converter system that has a high spurious free dynamic range such that the respective converter system can be used in many different fields of application.
In the state of the art, it is known to scramble the order of the individual bits during the digital-to-analog conversion, which results in an improved spurious free dynamic range with respect to standard periodic digital-to-analog conversion. However, the improvement achieved is limited. Hence, the number of fields of application for digital-to-analog converter systems is still limited.
Thus, there is a need to improve the spurious free dynamic range of digital-to-analog converter systems so that the number of fields of application can be increased.